Traverse Thoughts
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: After Ansem, what really happened?
1. Introduction

Allright! New story time! As known, I love KH, so, here ya go! Another one without a title....someone! Help me with titles!

And, no, I don't own KH or anything associated with it!

Introduction

"Open your heart to the darkness." 

"No!!!!" And still he sat, alone, in the darkness, with nothing more then memories. And that's what they would remain. Distant, yet never forgotten memories.

"Boy! Why do you insist on just sitting there?" A voice came from behind him.

"What else is there to do? Without my friends and without my old life, everything is pointless." The boy, quiet, yet stern, replied.

"Face it. This is your life, and there's no way of going back. You're forever stuck here."

"Can it, Maleficent." The boy, Riku, turned to face the demonic dweller of the Heartless world.

"As you wish, but you'll have to accept it sooner or later." And she disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as she came. And finally, Riku realized that for once, Maleficent was right. This was his prison, for now, and for always. As he pushed his pale, ash hair away from his eyes, he saw the door. The door that sealed his fate. And he wondered. What would happen if that door were to be open? These thought rampaged through Riku's head, and the idea came like a clap of thunder, unexpected, yet wanted.


	2. Riku

Long time, no update, huh? Well...yea...the chapters for this fic are REALLY short...so don't complain to me, kay? ^.^ It's how my mind works...

DISCLAIMER: You know me...I don't own Kingdom Hearts. 

Chap. 1 (Riku)

And so it was. Riku had the idea and he intended to follow through. Escape was the only thing that mattered to him now. He wanted to see the enchanted light of day once again. He once took the light from the majestical orb in the sky for granted, but now, he craved it. 

Everyday, he would stare at the giant door, wondering how to open it. He had tried pulling, pushing, kicking, heck, he even tried yelling at it. But nothing was working. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Sora and Kairi, looking for him, hoping for his return. He had recalled all the times him and Sora would wish for an escape off the island in which they resided. 

"I want to explore all the worlds out there!" Memories flickered on and off inside Riku's head, which gave him more motivation. So, one day, he finally did it. He stared the door down, and gave it one huge push, and a small crack showed the outside, the light. This crack was small enough for Riku to fit through. Stealthily, he slipped out the crack, and yanked the door shut behind him. It took all his strength, but it was done. He was free.

"I...I did it." He panted. He looked at the door from the outside and smiled. He turned to face the world and ran at top speed, screaming, "Sora! Kairi! I'm coming!" And he ran off into his new forever.


	3. Kairi

Chappy 2! ^^ Oh, and please forgive me for the misspelling of 'Paopu' if it's spelled wrong. Internet isn't working all the fast right now and I'm too lazy to run upstairs and look. -.-;;;

Disclaimer: Nope...don't own KH...yet...

Chap. 2 (Kairi)

She sat on the ground of the small cave, her fingers traced over each warn down line. She felt tears well up in her eyes, so she looked away from the walls that held so many memories. Her mind was filled with those memories, those unforgettable memories that clung to her mind.

True, everyone on the island was worried about her, but they dare not say it. She had lost some things that meant entirely too much to her, and she was determined to get those two things back, namely, Riku and Sora. Unbeknownst to anyone else on the island, she had seen them, but not in body. She had seen them in her dreams, each reassuring her that the other would return safely. Deep within herself, she knew this was a lie. Riku and Sora, her best friends, her brothers, were lost.

"Kairi! Please, come out." A voice echoed through the cave and the voice belonged to Tidus, another resident of Destiny Island.

Kairi ignored Tidus's request and forced her tears back as she looked at the one drawing, the one that caused her more pain then any other. She remembered....

"Look, Kairi." Sora pointed to his work, which he was extremely proud of. He had sketched Kairi's face on the wall with a dull stone. Sora smiled, waiting for Kairi to respond. 

"That's really good, Sora. Look at mine!" She, as well, pointed to her drawing. Sora pouted. 

"Yours is a lot better then mine." Sora placed the rock down and pouted some more.

"Don't say that. Yours is awesome, Sora." Kairi pushed him down playfully and ran out of the Secret Place, followed by a smiling Sora.

"Wait up!"

When Kairi returned to Destiny Island after all that happened, she reentered the Secret Place and looked at the drawing, that seemed to have a new addition. As a tear gently rolled down her cheek, she noticed that Sora must have added this. A hand extended from Sora's face to Kairi's, holding a Paopu fruit, a symbolic Destiny Island tradition . If you give the Paopu to someone you really care about, your destines become intertwined and you'll forever be apart of one another's lives. Kairi let the tear slide down her cheek, as she picked up a rock and etched another addition, a hand from her own face, to Sora's. She smiled, somehow seeing Sora smiling right in front of her. She reached out her hand to touch him, but to no avail. It was only her imagination, needed Sora to return.

"Kairi! Come on! Your grandma wants you!" Tidus called again.

"Coming." She replied low enough to hide her tears. She returned to her feet and slowly exited the Secret Place, leaving behind all her memories of Sora and Riku, or at least, she tried to.


	4. Sora

Third chapter! On a roll tonight, right? Well, I've had these done for a while...just never uploaded. ^^;; Gomen!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but I do own the player's guide! ::Thumbs through the pages:: Cool! The Metal Chocobo! 

****

Chap. 3. (Sora)

"This is pointless!" Donald Duck became fed up and threw down the Mage's Staff he held.

"Shucks, Donald, don't think like that." Goofy handed Donald his staff as he plopped down on the hard ground.

"Well, I give up. We're lost." He continued to walk, his hands jammed in his pockets. His auburn hair was caught in the wind and his eyes, locked on the land in front of him.

"And he finally admits it!" Donald shouted at Sora's previous remark.

"Oh, shut up, Donald!" They were going at it again. This had been going on for days, the constant bickering.

"Fellas, can you just forget about this?" Peacemaker Goofy to the rescue.

"NO!" Sora and Donald shouted in unison.

They had been tracking Pluto for days now, with no sign of him. The last time they had seen him was almost a week ago, and the fatigue was setting in. Donald was becoming more agitated then normal. Sora, less and less determined, and Goofy, less cheerful. True, they were a team, but at the present time, they weren't acting like it.

"Ya know what, I'm leavin'!" Goofy gripped his shield tightly and marched off in the opposite direction. This wasn't like him, but it was what had to be done.

"Now, look what you did!" Again, Donald and Sora shouted in unison.

"Me? It's your fault!" Sora pointed the Keyblade at Donald.

"You're crazy!" He swung his staff to knock the Keyblade out of Sora's hands. "I'm leaving, too!" Donald trudged off to the north, as Goofy was going to the south.

"FINE!" Sora picked up his Keyblade and stomped off to the east. Everyone finally lost it. Tempers erupted and now, the team had to suffer. All three, going their separate ways. 

At the exact time, though distances apart, all three said to themselves. "I'm such an idiot..."


	5. Riku

Chapter 4! Back to Riku. I hope you all noticed the slight pattern here... Riku, Kairi, Sora...that's how it's gonna be until I can add in something or...yea...I won't babble. Enjoy Chapter 4!

Disclaimer:: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts...and frankly...I wouldn't want to...I couldn't choose between Ansem and Riku...yeesh...

****

Chap. 4 (Riku)

He didn't know where he was, nor did he care. He was somewhere far away from The Door. He was far away from the prison he was locked away in. He looked around, and saw things that looked quite familiar. Luminous, neon signs, peaceful looking people. He felt at home, but the question was, was he wanted?

"Hey! Stranger!" A voice from the distance pierced the night. Riku turned to see a man, clad in leather with a odd looking weapon in his right hand. The man, with his chocolate colored hair and dark eyes, approached him. His voice was quiet, mysterious.

"Haven't seen you around here before..." The man circled around him like a vulture around its' prey.

"Well, I'm...um...new. That's it! New!" Riku stammered.

"No, I've seen you before." The man examined him, scanning him with his eyes. "I know you."

"Odd, because I don't know you. Well, bye!" Talking fast wouldn't get Riku out of it. He was surrounded. 

"Leon! Leave the kid alone, will ya?" Another dark haired figure approached. Riku was a little nervous about this one. A few sets of ninja throwing stars hung off her side.

"He looks familiar, doesn't he, Yuffie?"

"That's Riku, you moron! Remember?" She leaned towards Leon, whispering in his ear. "He was the Heartless...remember?"

"Ahhh, yes. Riku." Leon had a stern look etched 'cross his face. He stuck out his hand and Riku shook it nervously.

"Yeah, it's me."  
"I thought you got locked in that huge door thing!" Yuffie, as eccentric as ever, questioned.

"Well, I escaped."

"So, you're not evil anymore?" Again, Yuffie exclaimed.

"No. The light in his heart consumed all the darkness. He's returned to his normal state of mind. But now, he has a purpose." Yet another figure appeared. Wearing a pink dress and with her hair falling in a braid down her back, she walked up behind Riku and placed her gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Aeris..." Leon looked on.

"He's fine now, Leon. He's been stripped of Heartless blood."

"I still don't trust him." He flung the odd weapon he held, the Gunblade, over his shoulder and walked off, Yuffie not far behind.

"Squall! Wait up!"  
Leon twitched at the mention of that name. "Yuffie, it's Leon."  
"Yeah...right..."


	6. Kairi

Kairi's chapter this time is VERY short...why do you think I try to upload like 5 or 6 in one shot? So I don't get hurt for short chapters. ^^;;

Disclaimer: Nope...not mine...go away. 

****

Chap. 5 (Kairi)

"Come outside, Kairi! Please!" Pleaded a fair skinned child named Selphie.

"Not today, Selphie....maybe tomorrow."  
"Oh, alright." She waved and left, leaving Kairi alone, once again, in the secret place. It had been 3 months since she had last seen Sora or Riku and the emotional strain was finally effecting both her mental and psychical self. She had stopped eating and sleeping, waiting for the moment Sora and Riku were to return. Mornings, she would watch the sun rise, seeing Sora's glimmering smile. Afternoons, Riku's soft skin. And nights, Sora and Riku's dark sides that were reclaimed by light. Each star in the night sky, another reason for the boys to return. Each morning ray of light, a faint glimmer of hope. In her heart, she believed that they would return, but her mind was telling her different. "Foolish girl!" It would mock her. "They are both dead!" But the reassuring voice of her heart would chime in. "No, they are alive and they will return." Each voice, claming to be right. Her senses mingled, intertwining, finding new reasons for hope and for giving up.

"Sora promised me...he wouldn't lie..." She held tears back, her memories surfacing. "He wouldn't..." Her voice faded into the night, only the faint sound of falling tears could be heard.


	7. Sora

Sora's turn! Hehe! Enjoying it thus far? It's not all that great, I know... ::Dodges tomatos:: Forgive me!

Disclaimer: ::Plays Kingdom Hearts on her PS2:: What? DAMN YOU, TARZAN! MOVE! No...Don't own...

****

Chap. 6 (Sora)

"I wonder what they're doing. Maybe they found King Mickey..." Sora walked, his feet aching. Hunger and thirst had taken over him as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"No, I can't give up. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." Sora staggered to his feet, trudging forward.

"Sora?" From behind him, a voice gently rang. Sora whipped around to see a familiar, smiling face.

"Donald?"

Donald nodded, extending his hand. "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to be,"

"A jerk?" Another voice, this one belonging to Goofy.

"Exactly." Sora smiled. The three allies formed a small circle, Donald's hand still extended. Sora placed his hand atop Donald's, and Goofy followed.

"All for one, and one for all!" In unison, they shouted, laughing after words.

"Sora, here, you look thirsty." As they walked, Goofy handed Sora a small canteen with only a few drops of water in it. Sora was about to greedily guzzle it down, but, he hesitated, smiled, and handed it back. 

"No, Goofy, it's alright. I'm fine." Sora smiled and continued walking.

They walked, and walked, and walked. The sun rose and set time and time again in the eyes of the weary travelers. They lacked basic supplies, yet, they continued on, and on, and on.


	8. Riku

::Dances around:: Riku, Riku, Riku...hehe. Riku's turn!

Disclaimer: ::Watches a preview for Kingdom Hearts II:: Nope...go away before I sick the Oblivion on you...

****

Chap. 7 (Riku)

_Don't be afraid._  
"No! Get out of my head!" Falling to his knees, Riku shook his head, never expecting or wanting to hear that voice again. 

_No, Riku, you misunderstand me. I want to help you..._

"Help me with what?" Intrigued, Riku remained at his knees, the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his face.

_I know who you are seeking, and I can help you. Just allow me passage into your body._

"What? No way! You...you almost destroyed us!"

__

You saw how my soul was cleansed, and now, I'm my old self. Just, please, I need a body to maneuver in for a while.

"Why should I let you back in? You lied to me before,"

_But, this is now, Riku. Please._

And, there he stood, faced with a tough decision. Side with the once evil one to find his friends, or, stay a wanderer.

"All right, Ansem."


	9. Kairi

Kairi's determined, ain't she? I mean, personally, I think she's an idiot. XD! (Just kidding, fans ^^) Anyway...on with chapter 8!

Disclaimer: Hush... ::Points to her TV screen, watching 'Another Side, Another Story' for the 50th time:: Go away...no own anything...

****

Chap. 8 (Kairi)

"Kairi! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to find them...." Simply, she said, pushing the old wooden boat into the crystal water, not struggling at all.

"You're crazy, Kairi! You'll never find them! They're never coming back!" It hurt to have those words touch her lips. Kairi whipped around, hurt and rage in her gentle blue eyes. Kairi slapped the girl who had said those hurtful words.

"Selphie! I won't allow you to kill what little hope I have left! I won't!" She exclaimed, climbing into the boat and rowing away from the pain and loneliness that accompanied her on that island.

"Kairi! No!" Selphie ran into the water, until it came up to her waist. She looked on with helpless eyes. "Please....come back..." She sobbed, trudging back to shore, watching Kairi sail into the distant horizon, alone, as she had been. "Be safe, Kairi, and bring those two boys home...."

Night fell, and the cold wind stung her gentle face. She shivered, yet, she remained strong. Her eyes glistened in the twilight, each small glimmer of hope coming in to full focus.

"I'll find them...and I'll bring them back where they belong...with me..." Her arms felt weak as she continued to row the small vessel. "Soon, we'll be together again, like always. Riku, sulking by the tree. Sora, trying to show off to me and Riku, that lazy bum...." She smiled to herself. "And, me, with the two boys I love." Sighing, she returned to her reality and remembered what she was facing. The sea, its' murderous waves, the stinging breeze, and a new life. She had forgotten everything that she left behind. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, the Secret Place, everything. Her mind now revolved around two things. Two rebellious boys who stole her heart. Riku and Sora.


	10. Sora

Well, this is getting old, isn't it? -_-;; The whole Donald being a jackass thing...well...anyways..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...but I do own this! ::Holds up a sharpie:: HA! ::Kei's little helper, Irokichigai comes and steals it:: Damn it... ;_;

****

Chap. 9 (Sora)

"Forget this!" Sora plopped down in a grassy field, looking up to the burning sun. 

"How long has it been now?" Goofy wiped the droplets of sweat from his brow with a deep sigh as he sat next to Sora.

"Two weeks...just about three." The lone duck looked to the two lazy creatures before him. "Come on! Let's go..."

"Why are you in such a hurry?!" Sora seemed a bit aggravated. Though Donald was 'motivated', he was, in a nutshell, pissing him off.

"We need to find King Mickey!"  
"AND RIKU! YOU SEEM TO BE FORGETTING MY FRIEND!!" Tempers flared once again. 

"NO! I'M FORGETTING NO ONE! THIS MISSION IS TO SAVE KING MICKEY! YOUR FRIEND IS JUST IN THE WAY!"

Sora said nothing, afraid that words of hatred would escape, so, he fastened his lips tightly.

"What? No smart-ass remarks?" Goofy and Sora looked to Donald, a bit shocked to hear Donald curse. He was usual a bit calm, but now, he had snapped.

"Donald...." Goofy started to speak

"No! Let the boy speak for himself! We've defended him for way too long!"

"You defend me? You better get your head out of the clouds, Donald. You're delusional!" Sora exclaimed, gripping the Keyblade tightly, ready to swing. 

"Says you!" The duck quaked. 

"Guys! Stop this!" Goofy barked, standing in between the two raging figures. 

"Forget it! Come on, Goofy. We'll find King Mickey alone."

Pausing, Goofy backed away a bit. "No..."

"What do you mean 'No'?" He looked enraged, did Donald.

"I said no. I'm stayed with Sora. He's my friend, and I'm going to help him find his friend and King Mickey"

"You're out of your mind!!"

"Say whatever ya want, Donald. I'm not going with you." He stood strong, which was rare for Goofy to do. He wasn't much of a leader. He was more of a follower, but now, he refused to follow the insanely obnoxious mallard.

"Fine! I'll find the king myself while you wander around in circles." He left, mumbling curses under his breath. The group was separated once again, and this time, there was no hurry to reunite.

"Well, Sora, let's go."

Before answering, he hesitated, breathing in the thickening air. So tense. So much raw, untamed emotion filled the afternoon sky. Maybe there was no hope. If three friends couldn't stay together for more then two days at a time, why even both to continue on, dragging on useless memories of friendship that would soon be wasted on the fragile mind. 

"Yeah, let's go." Sora sighed, slinging the Keyblade over his shoulder and walked on.


	11. Riku

These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, ne? Eh...gomen nasai!!!! ;.; I don't mean to annoy you guys.

Disclaimer: I own this, ::Holds up a cracker, which her cat Mana eats:: DAMN YOU! CAN'T I OWN ANYTHING?!

****

Chap. 10 (Riku)

The boy spoke in a discouraged voice. "Well?"

_Patience, child._

"You've been saying that for the past three days."

_You know what they say, 'Rome wasn't built in a day'._

"If you didn't notice...WE'RE NOT IN ROME!"

_Such a temper..._

"Oh, shut up..."

_Listen, I told you I'd help you find your friends, and that's what I intended to do._

"Whatever..."

_Have you lost faith in me?_

"Get this straight, Ansem. I NEVER had faith in you. I'm only doing this to improve my chances at finding Sora and Kairi..."

__

Or, so you say.

"LISTEN! JUST GET OFF MY BACK!"

__

Just have some patience, Riku...

".......Fine....." And he continued to walk, that little voice still in his head. 


End file.
